Bloody, Bruised and In Love
by Mischief's Writer
Summary: Ava Croft is Owen's old girlfriend from the Navy. When he left for Jurassic World, she trained harder for the Black Ops. Ava has finished her duties and is dismissed. While looking for a job, she found one for Captain of Security at Jurassic World. The brunette arrived at the park and was ask to check the Velociraptor Paddock. When she sees Owen, what will she do? Find out.
1. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I hope you understand that this story is my very first and there are many grammatical errors. It's not very detailed as well but I am currently working on a revised version. You may wait for that one or read this one first. I hope, if you read this one first, you will see major improvements to the story line as well as the background of Ava. I played with possible ways to make this story better and the revised version was the best I could come up with. The heroine, instead of Ava Croft, her last name was changed to Cruthers. You will soon find out why in the edited version, if you do not know already. Thank you for clicking on this story, I hope I don't disappoint you too much with my revised story line.

Sincerely,

Mischief's Writer


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters except my own, Ava Croft. I just followed the story line and add some of my own input for Ava. Thank you for choosing to read my first story. It will be sort of disjointed but I feel it started connecting towards the end.**

* * *

"Welcome to Jurassic World."

Claire led the three sponsors and new recruit through the labyrinth of people into the labs.

"While year over year revenue continues to climb, operating cost are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient but let's be honest. No one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. 20 years ago, the extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year, but consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth. The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

The sponsors glanced each other, each individual knowing want the others had wanted. "We want to be thrilled."

Claire had simply agreed to the statement, "Don't we all?" Smiling, she turned to the board stationed behind her; she swiped the screen, rotating the DNA strand displayed. "The Indominus Rex, our first genetically modified hybrid."

"How'd you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to, you know..." The man had gestured with his hands the act of reproduction.

"Indominus wasn't breed." Everyone had turned to face the geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu. "She was designed. She will be 50 feet long when fully grown, bigger than a T-Rex." Claire walked forwards to lessen the space in between her and the sponsors. "Every time we unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage, celebrity visitors, eyes of the world."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you just created a new dinosaur?" Eyes became focused on Ava Croft, the new recruit for the Security division. "Yes, is that a problem?" Ava was baffled. "Who made you God? You can't go and make a new dinosaur, they became extinct for a reason." Claire and Dr. Wu shared an irritated look, "Miss Croft, we understand your concern but we are scientists. As scientists, we do as we see fit to gain knowledge that will benefit the human race."

Ava shook her head while the sponsors refocused on the main question, "When will she be ready?" Dr. Wu face lightened with a genuine smile. "She already is."

The young brunette had piercing blue eyes that could rival the sea; she peered at the creator of the new dinosaur. "What is the dinosaur made of?" Dr. Wu looked down, looking like a child who had done something wrong. "The base of the Indominus is a T-Rex but the rest is classified." Ava was suspicious of the rest the dinosaur, pushing further for her own curiosity. "Why, exactly, is the rest classified?" Dr. Wu stood his ground, staring back at her blue eyes. "I am not permitted to tell you that information."

Claire had felt the tension in the air and decided to guide the sponsors out. "Thank you for coming Jurassic World. We hope you choose to sponsor our new attraction."

"Miss Croft, it's time for you to continue the tour." At the mention of her name, Ava broke the staring competition. "Right. Where will we be going next?" The senior employee began to fidget and had a slightly frightened look on his face. "The Velociraptors' Paddock."


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters except my own, Ava Croft. I just followed the story line and add some of my own input for Ava. Thank you for choosing to read my first story. It will be sort of disjointed but I feel it started connecting towards the end.**

* * *

Arriving at the Velociraptors' cage, Ava and the senior worker had stepped out of the jeep. "Mr. Masrani would like you to observe the Velociraptors' behavior and see if the paddock has any vulnerabilities that Mr. Grady might've overlooked."

Ava whipped her head around at the mention of the Velociraptor trainer. "Who?" "Mr. Masrani?" Ava started looking at her tour guide frustrated, "No who did you say after that?" The poor man shook at the harsh glare on Ava's face. "Mr. Grady?" She rushed up to the stairs and observed a small pig being chased by a Velociraptor.

At that moment, Ava heard a familiar voice that she hadn't expected here. "Hold!" She looked up from the scene below her and saw the man who caused her heartache. The Velociraptors halted, bunched in a small huddle communicating with each other. "Hey. Okay, eyes on me. Blue. Blue! Watch it. Charlie. Hey, don't give me that shit! Delta, lock it up. Good! And we're moving." Ava watched as Owen guided the raptors' attention to the other side where a bucket was. "Hold! Hey that's good. That is damn good. Very good." He reached into the bucket and grabbed a rat. "See Charlie, that's what you get. Echo, here you go! Delta." Owen threw the rats to each individual raptor, leaving one that seemed like the Alpha. "Blue, this one's for you. Hold! Eyes up. Go."

The other trainer, Barry, walked up to Owen and greeted him with a laugh. "You finally did it man." Owen felt a sense of pride in his work until his name was called. "Owen!" The two men both turned to one of their employers, Mr. Hoskins. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but man! You got them eating out of your paw." "You came on a good day, it's usually not a happy ending."

"I've seen gorillas train dogs better than you training those raptors." Ava grew softer the more she had her vision centered on her ex. The men turned towards the feminine voice; Owen was taken back by the appearance of his old girlfriend. "Well I'd like to see you try to train four killing machines." Owen held Barry back as he tried to take a step forward. "I already have, they just aren't the same species." Hoskins took an interest in the fiery girl, "And who might you be?"

Ava was slightly disgusted with the tone of the man. "Ava Croft. Dismissed black op, the new Captain of Security and definitely not interested in you." Owen and Barry were trying to choke down their laughters, only to fail terribly. Hoskins rolled his eyes and continued his business with the trainers. "Is that why you haven't been sending in your reports?" Barry seemed annoyed at the presence of Hoskins. "We've been busy." The stockier man attempted to be humorous with the two trainers, "Too busy to cast your pay checks."

"Now what do you need buddy?" Hoskins exterior became serious. "Field test." Owen was angered by the nerve of this man, a field test for his animals? "That wouldn't be the wisest." Owen and Hoskins glanced at Ava, who was leaning against the railing of the paddock. "What would you know about Velociraptors that I don't?" Ava straightened up her posture and walked towards the two men. "One, you lack respect for these animals; just because they've been extinct for sixty-five million years doesn't mean they don't know when they aren't respected. Two, they'll turn allegiances when they find a stronger alpha to follow."

The three walked towards the stairs, two of them looking annoyed with the other. "Hey, I've just seen them respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on a steep." "They're wild animals Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them on a field." "I just saw a bond, a real bond, between man and beast." Owen was fed up with the persistent man and was on the verge of punching him in the face. "You're in my way." Ava was sick of the older man as well, "As well as mine." "Come on. We're all the same. We're dogs of war. We know the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines seventy-five million years ago and now we know they can take orders."

"If you haven't realized the Sun is a bit hot and it's actually sixty-five million years ago." Ava shoved past both men, irked by their antics. "Come on gents. It's grown up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves and they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark." "Well that tech's not gonna eat them the minute they forget to feed it." Ava started to redirect the small group of men back to the raptors. "Are you prepared to be responsible for cause of thousands of deaths all because of your exaggerated idea?" Hoskins began thinking Ava's question over but decided to ignore it. "Look, look at these creatures. They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them: belt, buckle and all."

Ava's attention zeroed in on the railings and did a mock fall test. When she turned to ask Owen about any deaths regarding falling over the railings, he was already downstairs. When she was about to walk downstairs, an alert was called out. "Pig loose! Pig loose!" A boy ran to the middle intersection and threw down his catch pole. But right when the pig came, so did the Velociraptor. The sudden lurch caught the boy off guard and pulled him into the paddock.

"Owen, no!" An alarm rang as the gate opened and Owen crawled out. "No, hold your fire!" He jumped in front of the boy, holding out a hand to stop the raptors from approaching the injured teen. "Hold your fire, don't fire." Barry ran into the entrance and stopped the gate from opening further. "With 12 amps, these animals, they're never gonna trust me again." Ava ran down to the entrance and rushed to the gate. Barry reached for the boy and put him on the other side of the gate, racing back to the control panel. "Blue, stand down. Stand down." The said Velociraptor threatened to bite the hand Owen was reaching out, trying to frighten her trainer. Owen grew upset with the beta, "Hey, hey! What did I just say?" Owen pulled his other hand to his left side, seeing Delta had come closer to him. "Delta, I see you. Back up." Delta roared at Owen, displeased with his request. "Okay; good, good. Charlie, stay right there."

On the outer side of the entrance, Hoskins stood there amazed at the control Owen had over the raptors. Ava was worried sick for her ex-boyfriend. "Owen, Blue's crouching. That means that he's gonna jump." "I know that Ava, I've raised these animals. I know their habits. Now close the gate." Barry and Ava glanced at each other with confound expressions. "Are you crazy?!" "Hey, just trust me." The teen was scared for his own safety causing him to draw attention to himself. "Close the gate!" Barry only glanced at him, mentally debating if he should listen or not, but Ava took action. "Excuse me? My boyfriend is in there because he was saving your ass and now you're trying to repay him by killing him?!" Barry had no choice but to trust his friend and closed the gate. "No!" Ava's heart began pounding, watching helplessly as Owen stared at the animals. Suddenly, Owen rolled towards the gate and made it before it was fully closed.

Once Barry had helped Owen stand up, he was knocked back down by Ava's bear hug. "Don't you ever do that again Owen Grady." He was shocked that she had hugged him, but returned it no less. "So boyfriend huh?" Ava quickly got up and brushed herself off. "I was merely in the moment." She walked off, leaving Owen with the teenager. "You're the new guy right?" The boy nodded up at Owen's towering figure and breathlessly replied with a meek, "Ya." "Did you ever wonder why there was a job opening?" The teenager looked at the man terrified of what his imagination had brought him to think. "Hey, don't ever turn your back to the cage." Owen jogged out of the cage, wanting to catch up with Ava, only to be stopped by Hoskins's smug look. Hoskins paused as the scene before him had proven his point then walked away.

 _You called him your boyfriend?! No Ava! That relationship is over, no matter how much you still love him. He left you, the Navy, while you went to the Black Ops. He probably doesn't even like you now, making it less likely that he even loves you._ "Hey Ava! Wait up!" Ava turned towards the voice of the one who filled her thoughts. "Yes Owen?" Owen was genuinely surprised that she had replied, seeing as he had teased her about her mistake; though, Owen wished it wasn't a mistake and was real. "Come over to my bungalow and we can talk about our lives after I left." Ava looked around for her tour guide but he was gone. _Might as well try to spark the ember that we once had. What the hell? That sounded cheesy as hell._ She smiled at Owen, "I'd like that."


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters except my own, Ava Croft. I just followed the story line and add some of my own input for Ava. Thank you for choosing to read my first story. It will be sort of disjointed but I feel it started connecting towards the end.**

* * *

"So how has life been treating you?" After Owen and Ava arrived at his bungalow, he decided to work on his motorcycle. Ava sat beside him as he tweaked his motorcycle's engine. "Well the Black Ops was fun. We assassinated Osama Bin Laden and all sorts of stuff." Owen stopped his work and gave Ava an astonished look. "You killed a terrorist?" Ava laughed at his look, "Yes I did, I was the sniper for that mission." "Holy crap! Ava, you saved the world!" Ava was giggling at his reaction and patted his head. "I suppose I did to some degree. Now how about you?" Owen's heart stopped at her giggle. _It's been so long since I've heard that adorable giggle. Why did I ever leave?_

"Um Owen? You okay?" He snapped back into reality, smiling at her. "Oh ya I'm good." She smiled back, "Good, you were starting to stare at me." Owen scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts." Ava laughed once more at his old habits. "I can tell, so tell me about your life after the Navy." "Well there's not much to it. I came right to Jurassic World, I was scouted by Hoskins. They made me the Velociraptors' trainer since their birth." "That seems cool, having dinosaur children." Owen chuckled at her thought and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. They began to lean in until a car pulled into the driveway. "What do they want now?"

Claire walked up to the pair. "'Mr. Grady, Miss Croft. I need you to come take a look at something." Owen peered at her suspiciously, "Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" Claire, feeling a bit awkward, restated her naming towards the trainer. "Owen, if you're not too busy." Owen glanced at Ava, seeing her respond with a shrug. "We're pretty busy." The ginger-haired woman grew irritated with the couple. "I apologize for interrupting your date but we have an attraction." Ava fidgeted slightly, discomforted by the words that left Claire's mouth; Owen choked on his Coke, having Ava pat him on the back.

He straightened up and stepped towards Claire. "That's not what you said the last time I saw ya." Claire rolled her eyes at his antics, "I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady." "Owen." The brunette felt relieved that Claire had clarified what she had meant by attraction. "A new species." A bug buzzed around Ava's frame, Owen killed it with his bare hands after being amused by Ava's attempts to capture the insect. "Thanks Owen." Claire smiled grimly as she was disgusted by his actions.

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" "That's what I said when I was in the lab. Crazy right?" Owen nodded while wiping the dead bug of his hands and grabbing a wrench. "Ya, it's kinda what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you two. We'd like you two to evaluate the paddock for vulnerability." Ava stood to follow after Owen as he disappeared behind his bungalow. "Why us?" "I guess Mr. Masrani thinks, since you're from the Black Ops and Owen's ability to control the raptors." Owen came from his bungalow and handed Ava a Canada Dry. She was baffled by the fact that he remembered her favorite drink. _He remembers and kept Canada Dry in his bungalow, why? He hates Canada Dry... Maybe he still likes me_.

"See, it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship based on mutual respect. It's why you and I never had a second date." It was now Ava's turn to choke on her drink. _They had a date?!_ Owen patted her back, guiding her back down to his motorcycle. "Excuse me, I never wanted a second date." "Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?" Ava giggled at their bickering, reminding her of the old times in training. She leaned over and whispered in Owen's ear, "I did, remember?" "Oh ya..." _But it's cute when you do it_. Ava defended the other woman. "Hey, it's the same thing that she did so it must be reasonable." Owen grunted in defeat and turned his attention to the ginger.

"I'm an organized person." "And what kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?" Claire felt offended by his lack of knowledge. "All of them, actually. And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?" Ava bursted out laughing, "If you haven't noticed, it's Central America. It's hot. And this is a military man we're talking about, we've been through the heat in layers of protection. We just wanna cool off." Owen high-fixed her, "Very well put Captain." He winked at her and wrapped his arm around her. "Okay, okay. Can we just focus on the asset please?" "The asset?"

Ava walked towards Claire, "Look I get it. You're in charge out here and you gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are numbers on a spreadsheet, but they're not." "I'm fully aware of that." Owen wiped the grease off his fingers and walked by Ava's side. "You might've made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking: I gotta eat, I gotta hunt, I gotta..." Owen used his hands to motion reproduction while Claire rolled her eyes. "You can relate to, at least, one of those things right?" _Cause I know Ava can relate to all three of those things._ Claire had a look of distaste for Owen, walking down the steps. "I'll be in the car. You might wanna change your shirt, they're very sensitive to smell."

"Crap. I need to change out of these clothes." Ava rushed into the bungalow and grabbed some of Owen's clothes. "Just like the old times, huh?" She turned around to see Owen shirtless, gasping in surprise. "Ava, I never lost feelings for you." _What bad timing, Claire happens to be waiting for us outside_. "I never lost them either." Owen passionately kissed the brunette that he had loved for so long. Ava broke the kiss, afraid of what Claire might find if she walked in in the next five minutes. "Let's hurry and change. We don't want to keep Claire waiting."


	5. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters except my own, Ava Croft. I just followed the story line and add some of my own input for Ava. Thank you for choosing to read my first story. It will be sort of disjointed but I feel it started connecting towards the end.**

* * *

Claire's Mercedes Benz rolled up in front of the Indominus's paddock. "Well this is it. The first genetically modified dinosaur and keep in mind she wasn't breed." Owen looked at Ava weirdly. "How do you know this?" "I had a fight with the geneticist who made this she-devil." Owen shook his head and stepped out, laughing at Ava's recent encounter. _Some things never change_. "We've been pre-booking tickets for months." Owen helped Ava out of the car and squinted his eyes, blocking the glare of Sun. They both glanced at the cage and at each other, thinking the same thing. _What in the hell kind of dinosaur did they make?_

Claire led the two towards the stairs of the paddock while explaining the reason of this dinosaur's creation. "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest, kind of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor." Ava was in disbelief with the lack of interest in the extinct creatures that weren't so extinct anymore. "They're dinosaurs wow enough." "Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again." Owen laughed at the name of the hybrid, concluding to Ava hitting his chest. "The Indominus Rex?" "We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should here a four year old try to say Archeorsthomimous." "You should here you try to say it." Owen murmured.

They stepped into the observation deck and looked out the glass windows. Ava looked to her right to the security cameras, unable to see the dinosaur. "What's this thing made of?" Ava was quick to answer, "The base genome is T-Rex and the rest is classified." She made sure to add air quotes when she said classified, rolling her eyes at the secretiveness of the research labs. "You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?" Owen questioned Claire's knowledge of this dinosaur, wondering if she actually knew the rest of the creature's make-up. "The lab delivers finished assets and we show them to the public. Can we drop a deer please?" The employee in the far corner pushed various buttons to deliver the dinosaur's meal. "How long has this thing been in here?" "All its life." Ava winced at the new information of the creature's life. "Never seen anything outside of these walls?" "We can't exactly walk it."

Owen started seeing the errors in the way this animal has been raised; Ava gave Owen a knowing look, they both knew it'd be dysfunctional to some degree. "And you feed it with that?" Claire was dumbfounded with Ava's tone and interrogation questions, "Is there a problem?" "Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." Claire was quick to compare the dinosaur to his raptors. "Your raptors are raised in captivity." Owen slowly walked towards Claire, "With siblings. They learn social skills and I imprint on them when they're born, there's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food."

Claire toned her words in way like she was patronizing Owen. "So she needs a friend? We should schedule play dates, that sort of thing?" Ava stepped closer to the glass after seeing a shift in the trees. "That's probably not a good idea. The dinosaur's taking quite awhile to appear, maybe it's sleeping." Claire impatiently tapped the glass, wondering why the Indominus hasn't appeared yet. "Where is it?" Seeing the serious looks on both of the women's faces, he attempted to lighten the atmosphere with his jokes. "Well is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room." Claire became slight frantic about the whereabouts of the giant creature. "It was just here. We were just here." She switched sides to access the control panel, turning on all the thermo-sensors.

As Claire faced the screens that showed each camera, Ava walked to her previous location. Beeps were audible, one after another, sensing no heat radiation from the paddock. "Oh shoot." The worker was confused with the readings, "That doesn't make sense." He shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth to mobilize both hands. "These doors haven't been open for weeks." Owen had a hunch as of where the reptile went while staring at the wall inside. "Were those claw marks always there?" Claire rushed over to their side and assumed their thoughts. "You think it...? Oh God. She has an implant in her back, I can track it from the control room."

Claire sped off in her car to the control room. "We have an asset out of containment. Put ACU on alert, this is not a drill." She called Larry, who was stationed in the control room, to track the monster's location.

Being interrupted by the phone's ring, Larry stopped his conversation to pick it up. "Ya, hello?" "Larry, get me coordinates on the Indominus." Larry pushed multiple buttons and reassured her that he was doing the task. "Ya I'm doing it right now."

Back at the cage: Owen, Ava and the guard had entered the habitat, wanting to observe the clawed wall. They spotted another construction worker already at the wall and stood beside him. "Owen, I -" "It's okay, you're safe." Ava tried to inform Owen of the animal still being in the cage, but he continuously interrupted her. "Owen it's still -" "Ava, you'll be fine. I'll protect you." _I'm trying to protect all four of us from getting eaten_. Owen traced his hand along the scratched surface then stepped back to observe the 40 foot wall. "That wall's 40 feet high. You really think she could've climbed out?" "Depends." The constructionist was curious as to if it was possible that it climbed out. "On what?" Ava faced to three men with a solemn look. "What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

Larry glanced at his screen, "What the hell? It's in its cage." "No, that's impossible. I was just there." Assuring Claire that the creature was in its paddock, Larry persistently kept repeating himself. "Claire, I'm telling you it's in the cage. Wait, wait a second. There are people in there." Claire's breath caught in her throat, scared for the people's lives. "Get them out of there now, now!" The girl next to Larry took immediate action and spoke into her earpiece. "Paddock 11, this is control. You need to evacuate the containment -"

On the other side of the message, all they were getting was misconception. But Ava was able to make out the panicked girl's notion. "It's in the cage! It's in there with you!" "Go!" The four had sprinted for their original entrance but Ava and the employee had spotted the trees moving before they went too far. "Owen, it's gonna block the door!" The worker quickly scanned his hand and opened the gate. Ava scrambled out, hesitating if she should duck under the car or wait for Owen. She saw Owen sliding through the gate and ushered him under the vehicle with her. The two quietly observed the Indominus's next moves. The poor worker had no cover and was scared to death. He was panting as quietly as he could, peering at the other end of the car to see the tail.

Ava covered her eyes and turned to lay on her back, knowing what would come next. The beast flipped the truck over and found its prey. The constructionist looked at them through the broken window of the truck, fear clear in his eyes. Suddenly, the jaws of the dinosaur enclosed around the man and ate him. Owen quickly thought and flipped onto his back; he cut the fuel tank and sprayed it all over Ava then him. The Indominus came to their hideout and sniffed angrily. Owen had grasped Ava's hand, squeezing it for dear life as it roared. It stomped away, allowing Owen and Ava to escape.


	6. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters except my own, Ava Croft. I just followed the story line and add some of my own input for Ava. Thank you for choosing to read my first story. It will be sort of disjointed but I feel it started connecting towards the end.**

* * *

Ava and Owen jumped over the large branches and ran to the control dock. "Owen, wait up." "No, Ava. These people and animals are in danger and I need to find out what the hell it just did." Ava nodded as they entered the control room. "Sir, ma'am I need to see a badge." The security guard had attempted to stop the pair, but they blazed through him. Ava furiously questioned the ginger woman, "What the hell happened out there? There were thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear." "Ma'am!" The guard went to grab the brunette over Owen had stopped his hand. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her."

Claire sighed and made an assumption. "It must've been some kind of a technical malfunction." Owen was angered by her excuse; for goodness sake, they almost died. "Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction, she wanted us to think she escaped." Claire was agitated by the two and walked up to them. "Hold on. We are talking about an animal here." "A highly intelligent animal! I've worked with all kinds of animals and this is the closest one to being as smart as us humans! Get it through your thick skull, it's not stupid."

Ava glared at the woman in denial. "400 meters till the beacon." Ava and Owen looked at the large screen ahead of them, watching the small screens display ACU. Owen stared at the screen with disbelief of weapon choice, "You're going after her with non-lethals." Mr, Masrani explained as though it made up for the idiotic choice he had made. "We have $26 million dollars invested in that asset, we can't just kill it." "Those men are going to die because of your greed. I hope you're ready for one hell of a law case." Ava heaved, seething with hatred for the man who created this park. "300 meters till the beacon." Her call redirected their attention to the screen; Owen determined to save those men. "You need to call this mission off right now." Larry informed them of its location, "Right on top of it." Owen began raising his voice, "Call it off right now!" Claire shouted right back, "You are not in control."

The sound of a slap echoed in the control room, silencing everyone. "When will you get it? These animals can't be controlled. Maybe you can control your workers but not these animals. So I say you spare yourself the horror and listen to Owen! Call it off!" Claire looked at Ava in disbelief. "The blood's not clotted yet. It's close." Their stares were interrupted by the man's voice. Mr. Masrani voiced the question on everyone's mind at that moment. "What is that?" Owen answered with astonishment swirling in his voice, "That's her tracking implant, she clawed it out." Claire looked at the screen with the flesh displayed, "How would it know to do that?" "She remembered where they put it in."

They watched as the ACU officers stared at the trees. Hamada, the Commandeer, had turned around to see her coming over of her camouflage. "It can camouflage!" He tried to outrun the dinosaur but to no avail, she grabbed him in her hand. The troop shocked the dinosaur but only made her drop their fellow soldier. When he stood to run, the creature stepped on him. The life line next to the screen went flat. The officers tried and tried to tame the animal but couldn't. Ava watched as each life line went flat one by one. "Those poor men all dying because you wanted to be in control." She hugged Owen while he rubbed her back, comforting her.

He turned them both to face Claire, "Evacuate the island." Claire's eyes glossed over, scarred by the gore she just saw. "We'd never reopen." "You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. And she does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves." Owen was angered by their lack of prioritizing for the safety of the guests. "You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Ava released herself from Owen's hold and looked at Mr. Masrani. "She is learning where she fits in the food chain and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out."

Owen stepped closer to the owner to make sure he heard his words. "Now, asset containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory, put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!" Claire deemed his plan barbaric, "We have families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some war zone." Ava shook her head at Claire's naive way of thinking. "You already have. You created a killing machine that's too powerful for humanity to tame. Think about it this way; if you had your children on this island, wouldn't you stop at nothing to make sure they're safe?" Claire was tired of Owen and Ava's reasoning, "Miss Croft, Mr. Grady. If you aren't going to help, there's no reason for you to be in here."

Owen grew upset and knocked down the dinosaur toys on Larry's desk. As he guided himself and Ava out, he stopped next to Mr. Masrani. "I would have a word with your people in the lab, about that thing out there. That's no dinosaur." He turned and entered the elevator Ava was waiting for him in. "The guests are going to die if they don't evacuate. What are they going to do then?" "I don't know Ava, I don't know."

They walked down to the lab to talk to the geneticists but where stopped be the security guard. "Hey! Do you think we're the ones you need to worry about right now? Back off." "Sir I'm going to have ask you to leave this area." Ava pushed through the two and rushed into the research lab, she tapped a man on the shoulder. "How may I help you?" "Yes, have you seen Dr. Wu?" The scientist pointed toward an office in the far end of the lab, Ava ran in. "Dr. Wu, what is that dinosaur made of? It has killed two workers and a whole troop of ACUs." Dr. Wu's surprise look soon changed into an annoyed look. "I've already told you it's classified. Now, security!" As security grabbed her arm, Owen punched him. "I said don't touch her. Ava, let's go find Claire." Ava followed willing but had to say one last thing to say. "You'll be accountable for millions of deaths, remember that."


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters except my own, Ava Croft. I just followed the story line and add some of my own input for Ava. Thank you for choosing to read my first story. It will be sort of disjointed but I feel it started connecting towards the end.**

* * *

Ava and Owen arrived in the lobby and looked around for Claire. "Claire." The woman turned and rushed up to the couple, "I need you both." The two glanced at each other before responding. "Okay." "I need your help. My nephews, they're out in the valley. Please, if anything happens to them..." Ava dragged her to a less crowded area while Owen looked around for any witnesses. "How old?" "Uh the um older one, he's a high school age. The younger one is um, he's a few years -" Ava stopped her from speaking further, "Wait. You mean to tell me that you don't even know how old your nephews are?" Claire paused and just looked at them in guilt.

Owen shook his head and guided the two women to the vehicle containment unit. He had grabbed the key to an official use Mercedes and hopped in. "Get in." Ava jumped into the front seat of the car and saw a gun waiting in front of her. "I hope you don't mind having to use a gun again." Ava smirked at him, "When will I ever mind using a gun?" Owen nodded his head, his way of saying point taken. Once Claire had buckled down, he stepped on the gas pedal and drove off. "Come on. Pick up, pick up." The call ended up going straight to voicemail, "Crap."

Owen came to a stop in front of a stegosaurus, "Stay in the car Claire." Claire looked at Owen offended, "Why does she get to go?" Ava gave Claire a look that implied that she was stupid, "Retired black op, remember? I can handle myself better than he can." Owen rolled his eyes and held the door open for Ava. They walked along the length of the dinosaur's fallen body, putting their guns to the side to show no harm to it. Claire ignored Owen's order, got out of the car and followed after the two. "Shh, it's okay. It's over, good girl." Ava gently caressed the dying animal's head as Owen petted it. Claire came up on the other side of the gigantic creature and willed herself to touch it. It lurched forward as if to give one last fight but went back down. It slowly closed its eyes and took one last breath before passing. Tears began to drip onto Ava's face, giving Owen all the reason to hug her tightly. "It's out of its misery Ava. It moved on to a better place."

Owen stood up with his gun in hand and walked forward, Claire and Ava following after him. The women gasped in horror, looking at dozens of stegosauruses lying dead. "It didn't eat them, it's killing for sport." They got into the car and drove into the restricted sector. They approached a demolished gyrosphere that once held Claire's two nephews. As Ava got out of the car, Owen walked up to the contraption with sparks flying everywhere. He took out his knife and pulled out the Indominus's tooth from the metal frame. Claire looked around the jungle, looking for signs of the boys' survival.

Claire gasped when she looked down, "No, no, no." She kneeled down and grabbed the cracked phone with shaking hands. Ava spotted two pairs of footprints in the mud, "Hey, they made it out." Claire sighed in relief, standing up to follow the footprints. The seemingly endless footprints finally stopped at the cliff of the waterfall. "Oh my God, they jumped." Owen had a hard look on his face; he put his gun on his back. "Brave kids." Out of nowhere, Claire began to shout her nephews' name. "Zach! Gray!" Ava quickly wrapped her hand around Claire's mouth. "Shh." Claire ripped Ava's hand off of her and retorted, "Hey I am not a damn animal." Owen looked around for any signs of the Indominus popping out, luckily there were none. "Listen, those kids are still alive but we will not be if you continue to scream like that." Claire glanced to the side, exasperated.

"So you can pick up their scent can't you? Uh, uh track their footprints?" Owen and Ava looked at her as if she was crazy. "She was with the Black Ops and I was with the Navy, not the Navajo." Claire became more worried for her sister's children as time went on. "So then what do you suggest we do?" Ava intervened the two from getting any closer than they already were; she gestured to her and Owen's figures while telling her the solution. "You get back, we'll find them." Claire gestured in a triangle, "We'll find them." Owen and Ava were concerned for the safety of the ginger-haired woman. "You'll last two minutes in there, less in those ridiculous shoes." Claire looked at Ava's attire to see her wearing: an oversized shirt, shorts, and sneakers; she looked back up at Owen and unbuttoned her dress shirt. Owen peered down at her body before looking at Ava confused.

'Do you know what she's doing?' Owen mouthed to Ava. She shrugged lazily, finding the woman's idea of ready amusing. Claire rolled up her sleeves and jutted out her hip, looking at Owen challengingly. "What is that suppose the mean?" Ava patted his back, "It means she's ready to go." "Okay.. But let's get one thing straight, I'm in charge out here and you do everything I say exactly as I say it." Claire and Ava shared a perplexed look, "Excuse me?" Owen sensed Ava's annoyance rising and quickly fixed his words, "Ava's in charge as well. Now, trust me and relax. Just like taking a stroll in the woods sixty-five million years ago." Owen locked his gun and held his hand back so they could pass through. Ava stopped and kissed him. "Nice save," then walked away. Owen followed behind with a smile on his face, but not before looking down at the Indominus's footprint.

The trio walked through the jungle looking for the two boys. After walking a long distance, they began to give up until they heard an engine roar. They chased after the sound only to find an half empty garage. Ava crouched down and picked up a gray jacket. "Is this one of theirs?" Claire responded with a breathless ya while nodding. "That road goes straight back to the park." Owen attempted to start the engine but failed. "How did they even get one of these things started?" He dug through the dusty shelves and found out how they fixed it. Right when Ava was about to open the hood, they heard a growl and the trees moving. They hid in front of the car, out of view from the opening of the garage.

Owen whipped his head around to see his gun and was thinking of grabbing it until the dinosaur had appeared. He sat back down and motioned Ava to give him hers. She gladly gave it to him when the creature stuck its head in and nudged against the car. It stopped its attempt and went back outside. Owen silently grabbed his gun and took cover once again, making sure the two women were fine. He handed Ava her gun back at the exact same moment the Indominus crashed through the roof. The trio ran through the debris and sprinted out of the complex.

"Larry, we found her. South of the gyrosphere alley between the old park and aviary." Larry couldn't believe his ears, "Wait. Are you following the dinosaur?" "Yes, get ACU out here. Real guns this time," Claire replied. "ACU is airborne, they took the helicopter." Larry ushered. Claire stopped running, "Who's flying it?" "Mr. Masrani." They ran towards the Pteranodons' cage and saw the helicopter falling through the glass roof. Ava spotted the Pteranodons coming their way, "Into the trees!" Shoving the other two down to the ground, Ava shot some of the reptiles that had saw them. She got them both up and ran past the aviary.


	8. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters except my own, Ava Croft. I just followed the story line and add some of my own input for Ava. Thank you for choosing to read my first story. It will be sort of disjointed but I feel it started connecting towards the end.**

* * *

Ava rushed out of the jungle and got on to pavement. She gave Owen a signal to wait here and she took off. "Hello?" Claire answered. "Claire, we spotted the boys on surveillance. They're reaching the West gate, I'm headed there now." Claire sighed in relief and breathlessly replied, "Okay, okay stay right there. I'm on my way. Stay right with them." Claire call got interrupted by Ava's appearance with two ATVs. "Hey, get on." Owen jumped on the other one while Claire got on behind him. Ava was the first to take off then Owen followed after her.

They got off their ATVs, chaos flowing around them. Owen grabbed another gun from an ACU officer and followed after Ava. "Claire, come on." They caught up to Ava only to see her shooting the Pteranodons down with ACU. Owen joined as well while Claire climbed a broken table to get a higher view of the park. "Zach! Gray!" Owen stopped shooting for a moment, staring at the Pteranodons. "Owen, watch out!" He was too late, one of the disastrous birds knocked him down. He flipped himself around to face the thing and he held it by its neck. Ava rolled onto her knees and shot the Pteranodon off of Owen, continuously firing afterwards.

"Claire, aren't those your nephews?" Claire turned around and rushed to the two boys. Ava helped Owen up, caught off guard by the passionate kiss that he gave her. The younger boy, Gray, looked at the couple behind his aunt. "Aunt Claire, who are they?" She turned around to see Ava and Owen finally break away from their kiss. "They're just people I work with sweetie." Zach kept staring at Ava, "She's hot." "And she's mine, back off kid." He looked up at Owen's protective build but only to look back at the giggling woman. "Owen, stop it. Thank you, you must be Zach." He shook her hand, holding it a bit longer than needed. Owen growled at the teenager, making him let go of Ava's hand.

"We better go, I don't have any more ammo in my gun." Claire pushed the boys towards the intersection of the two buildings. They went through the paddocks, heading towards the control dock. "Larry, I'm on my way back to you." The group of five continued to walk towards the control dock until Owen heard Hoskins plan. "What do you mean use the raptors?" "Son of a bitch." The young boy disliked his use of profanities and corrected him. "You shouldn't say bitch." He heard the gates pushing open, "Take the kids some place safe." Despite his order, they all rushed for the Mercedes that was stationed next to the paddock.

Ava jumped into the driver's seat and drove backwards to avoid injuring any guests. "Go!" "You got this, you got this." "Faster, come on!" "Drive!" She finally found a section where she can safely park the car, they all began to relax. Owen held her hand and laughed. "You did it Ava." "This does not feel safe. Can we stay with you?" Claire was relieved that the two boys would stay by her side but mistaken herself for Ava. "I am never leaving as long as you live." "No, no, her." Claire looked at Ava softly laughing at the boys' eagerness to stay with her. "Of course, her."

"It's fine with me but you gotta talk to the big man." She patted Owen's chest, smiling at him. They both looked at him with hope in their eyes. "Fine, but no staring at my girlfriend." Zach held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright... But she's still hot." Owen turned around to choke the teen but Zach ducked out of the way. "Owen, honey stop." Owen sat back down and puffed out air. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, calming him down.

After the crowd cleared, Ava drove to the Raptors' cage with the help of Owen. She stopped the car eleven meters away from the cage. Owen hopped out and met midway with Hoskins, punching him in the face; Claire had followed after him.

Back at the car, the three remaining people winced at the sound the impact made. "Damn."

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals." Hoskins wiped the spit off his chin, readjusting himself from the punch. "Hoskins, you want this to happen. You son of a bitch." Hoskins felt attacked and defend his idea. "Jesus. How many more people have to die before this mission starts making sense to you?" Barry came from the right side of Hoskins, "It's not a mission, it's a field test." "This is an InGen situation now. There are gonna be crew ships that show up here first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island, you're gonna watch the news stories tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no better yet; how your animals saved lives."

Ava finally stepped out of the car, "Let's move it out! This is happen, with or without you." Owen caved in still upset with Hoskins. They walked to the make shift planning hut and let Owen lead. "We know she's in sector 5. This is a game called Hide and Seek, it's a set drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters, they like to herd the animal into the kill zone. That's when we take our shot. It's a clear shot, wait on my command and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my raptors, please."

Once the meeting was over, Owen took Ava to meet the raptors. "Easy Blue, easy. At a girl, you don't scare me. Meet my girlfriend, Ava." Ava stepped up to the raptor and waved, not knowing how to greet the reptile. "Can I touch her?" Owen nodded and Ava slowly caressed the side of Blue's head. Owen was surprised his raptor stayed still and calm during her touch. "She seems to like you." Ava smiled at Blue, "I like her too."

"Owen." The trainer turned around to look at Gray and Zach. "Are they safe?" Owen decided to be honest with the boy, "No, they're not." Zach finally spoke up, "What are their names?" Owen shifted his body towards the first velociraptor. "Well that's Charlie, that's Echo, here is Delta, and this one's called Blue. She's the beta." Gray adjusted his grip on the metal bars while Zach stared at Ava petting Blue. "Who's the alpha?" Ava stopped touching and straightened herself, walking towards them. "You're looking at him Gray," She said while nudging Owen. Gray was impressed with the man in front of him, as well as Zach and Ava.

"Zach, Gray! Come over here." The two boys waved their good luck at the two militarists. They went to their aunt's side, by a truck. Claire opened the back of the truck, "See? Totally safe. Alright, get in. If you need me, I'll be right up front. Just open that window, okay? Put your seat belts on." Zach and Gray nodded and looked around for seat belts. "Okay so just hold hands," she said as she closed the doors.

Owen unwrapped the cloth that had the Indominus's flesh and let the raptors sniff it. Owen headed back to his motorcycle, Ava sat there waiting for him. "You ready?" She nodded, a bit scared of the chance that the Indominus might be part raptor. "Are you ready, Owen?" "Of course I am, I'm just stressed. I want to bring that thing down but I want to protect you too." Ava kissed him, calming him a little. "Owen you know I am more than capable of protecting myself." Owen sighed, realizing that she was right. "Alright, let's go." He nodded to Barry on his right and Barry nodded right back. He faced the familiar teenage boy he saved earlier that day, nodding. The boy understood and released the raptors hesitantly.

The Velociraptors ran out of their containment, searching for their prey. Owen, Barry and the troops were quick to chase after them.

Claire watched from the driver's seat how the mission was going. The boys decided to watch it too, quietly opening the window.

Owen followed the raptors through the woods, soon being side by side. Owen smirked pridefully, he had his raptor squad by his side and girlfriend wrapped around his torso.

Zach had peered down at the screen, looking through the Velociraptor Echo. "Ava's a badass. " Claire smiled at the teenager but had to be truthful to him. "You'll never be able to keep up with her." "I know," Zach sighed.

Owen looked back to make sure the rest of the group were right behind them and they were. Barry realized the raptors were becoming slower. "They're slowing down." Owen transmitted the message through his wrist communicator, "They got something." They all slowed to a halt, setting up around the Velociraptors' kill zone. Owen and Ava crouched down behind a log, propping their guns on top.

Claire decided that this would be too much gore for the boys. "You know what, no no. You guys are not gonna watch this. Window closed." She shut the window and focused back on her screen.

The raptors stood in the middle waiting. _What are they doing?_ They heard a familiar roar and grasped their guns tighter. Blue replied with a lighter roar. _Shit, they're calling the Indominus._ Everyone stayed still, waiting for their shot. "Owen, I think the Indominus is part Velociraptor; they're trying to call it out," Ava whispered. Owen faced her, "Are you sure?" She shrugged unable to give him a straight answer. The Indominus appeared in front of the smaller creatures, roaring at each other.

Barry noticed the lack of attack from the Raptors. "Something's wrong, they're communicating." They watched as the dinosaurs exchanged more roars, "I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." "Why?" Ava looked at the larger dinosaur, "That thing's part raptor." The Velociraptors began to turn, facing their old alpha. One of the soldiers yelled, "Engage!" Shots began and the Indominus fled. Another soldier sent a missile after the monster, causing it to fall. Owen stood up to get a better view while soldiers followed after it. It got up and ran once more. "Watch your six. Raptors got a new alpha."

The InGen troops slowly treaded in the tall grasses. One by one, soldiers were being attacked by the raptors. Owen and Ava walked carefully and spotted one of the turned Velociraptors, Charlie. They stared at each other for a minute, the raptor tilted her head once she saw her trainer. A missile flew in from behind the raptor, catching the two off guard. They flew back at the impact and stared in grief before getting back up. They chased after the screams and pleads, seeing the other soldiers fall back. Barry was trapped in a log while being attacked by a Velociraptor.

Ava jumped on the motorcycle; Owen followed in pursuit while he whistled for the attention of the dinosaur. The creature looked up, Ava started leading it away from Barry along with another.

"Is everyone dead?" Claire's head whipped around to see Gray and Zach peeking at her screen. "No, no, no, no. Everyone's fine." Claire had provoked Zach into viciously attacking her with his tone. "Don't lie to him!" "He's scared! It's okay to lie to people when people are scared!" Gray grew afraid as the two in front of him fought. "I wanna go home." Claire raised her hand and comforted him. "Oh sweetheart, you will okay? I promise, tomorrow you will be home and your mother will never let me see you again." At that moment, a bloody hand appeared on the window; Claire screamed and started the engine. What the man said was muffled, yet clear. "Get out of here!"

The back door opened and a man was about to enter until a Velociraptor attacked him from behind. Both children screamed in fright of the raptor and scooted as close to the wall as possible. Claire rammed the gas and the man slipped out, along with the dinosaur. "Just hold on back there!" She continued to drive when one of the carnivorous dinosaurs bused through the window. Claire screamed but kept her foot on the gas pedal, the raptor couldn't hold on and fell off. She quickly got back up and chased after the truck. The boys glanced at each other, seeing a second raptor appear. Zach took an oxygen tank and pushed it out the back, knocking one of the two out. Claire looked to the side at her side mirrors and saw the Velociraptor coming. She turned the wheel left and rammed the raptor into a tree, saving her from another close heart attack.

A raptor appeared again and Gray grabbed a taser. He and Zach attempted to figure out its mechanism before the carnivore came. "Turn it on!" "I don't know how!" Right when the Velociraptor came, Gray pressed a button and electrocuted her. "Are you boys okay?" Claire checked up on the boys in the back. Gray opened the window, excited to tell Claire what they just did. "Did you see that?" "I can't wait to tell mom." Claire panicked, "Do not tell your mother about that ever." The boys turned to look out the back and saw Ava driving the motorbike with Owen behind her. "She is gorgeous," Zach murmured. "Ava! Owen!" Gray shouted with happiness. "Ava!" Zach seemed to drag Ava's name on for quite some time, annoying Owen. Ava waved at the two and pulled up beside Claire. "We gotta get indoors. Follow us."

Claire grabbed her phone and called Larry, "Larry we're headed your way, call in a chopper." Behind the two vehicles followed the raptors but they were called away by their new alpha.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters except my own, Ava Croft. I just followed the story line and add some of my own input for Ava. Thank you for choosing to read my first story. It will be sort of disjointed but I feel it started connecting towards the end.**

* * *

The park was bare when the group pulled up. Owen and Ava focused their guns on either side in case any dinosaurs appeared. Claire ran to the back to get Gray and Zach while Owen began jogging to the lobby. "Zach, come on. Come on." Owen looked back to see Ava slowly following as she still held up her gun. "Ava! Get in here, we'll all be safer." She looked at Owen and rushed inside with him, glancing back once more before leaving. "Control room's that way!"

They sprinted through the hallway and entered the lab, seeing a brand new room filled with light. "They evacuated the lab." Claire walked forward into the lighted room, everyone following after. The guys peered into different tanks; one held an iguana, another a cuttlefish and the last held a chameleon. Claire looked at a tank that held a white snake that was actively moving. They all jumped away from the tanks after hearing an airlock released.

"What are you doing?" Ava questioned in astonishment. "I'm afraid that's above your status, honey." Owen and Zach had stepped up to tell Hoskins off but were too slow. "Then why do you get to know, fat ass?" "Where is Henry?" Claire quizzed. "Dr. Wu is working for us." Gray peeked at the computer in front of them. "That's not a real dinosaur." Hoskins admitted to the child, "No, it ain't kid. Somebody's gotta make sure this company has a future. Imagine that one: fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advance military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. See, millions of years of evolution. What did we learn? Nature is the gift of -" Hoskins jumped back from the Velociraptor that appeared at the door way.

Owen backed everyone up against the tanks to avoid gaining the attention of the former ally. "Easy, easy boy." The raptor forced the stockier man to corner into the far backside. "Easy! Hey, hey we're on the same side right? Right?" Hoskins tried to hold out his hand to pet the dinosaur. Owen and Ava had known, none of the creatures had liked Hoskins. "I'm on your side," Hoskins said frightened. The animal glanced at his hand and bit it. Owen had been in a daze once the raptor came in but the painful screams broke it. He led everyone out of the secret lab while Hoskins was being eaten alive.

"No boys this way. Come on, come on." They switched direction only to be stopped by the raptor bursting through the glass. Claire gasped in surprise, almost slipping in the process of changing direction luckily Ava caught her. The dinosaur regained its steps and chased after the group. Before passing, Gray turned on a hologram of a Dilophosaurus, catching the raptor off guard. It paused for a moment challenging the dinosaur before it, giving Ava time to run out behind the others after she had grabbed her gun that she dropped when entering. Owen was about to run to the ambulance but was stopped by Blue.

Delta soon followed after coming from the side; then Echo from behind. "That's how it is huh?" Owen dropped his gun, making Ava do it as well. Slowly reaching his hand out to Blue; she roared quietly, surprising Owen. "Easy girl, easy." As Owen's hand moved closer to Blue, everyone breathe hitched. He took of the camera from around her head. "That's it." They heard a roar followed by stomping as the Indominus appeared. The raptors looked up at the larger creature. The Indominus seemed to be questioning Blue, the beta Velociraptor looked at her alpha with a caring expression. She turned around and roared at the Indominus, only to get knocked into a wall. Ava pushed the rest of the group behind her as the creature got closer. It looked at the other two raptors but were defied by them as well. Owen looked at either of them and whistled, cueing the pair to attack.

Delta launched herself onto Indominus Rex and bit into its flesh. Echo came from the back of the large animal and bit into its tail. Owen and Ava divided to both sides of this dinosaur and shot at it. Owen ducked behind a large amber display to reload. Ava continued to fire her Marshall Reaper but, unfortunately, she caught the attention of the animal after it was through with the two raptors. Delta jumped back on the large predator's back allowing Ava to duck into the stand Claire, Gray and Zach were in.

"We need more." Claire looked at her nephew with a restless expression. "More what?" "Teeth, we need more teeth." Ava had a look of realization on her face. _Gray is a fucking genius._ Ava grabbed the flare from the first aid kit and hopped out. "Zach, take care of Claire and Gray for me." He quickly nodded and wrapped his arm around his little brother. "Everything will be fine, just wait here." Gray and Zach were frightened for Ava but let her go anyways.

The Velociraptors kept fighting the Indominus and Owen kept shooting, until one got thrown into flames. He stared at the fire for a second then jumped out of the way before he got whipped by its tail. Owen went into the stand, startling Gray and Claire. He signaled him to be quiet, listening to the growling of the dinosaur. The stand broke open, causing the three to yell in fear. Owen pushed them back all the way against the wall. Its arm broke through the right side wall, almost clawing Gray out.

"Hello Larry? Are you still in the control room?" Ava dashed down to the T-Rex paddock. "Yes and who are you?" "Never mind who I am, can you open paddock nine?" She heard beeping from Larry's end, "Paddock nine? Are you kidding?" "Nope, what better way to defeat a child than to tell momma?" Larry looked at the big screen at the front of the room, "Are you trying to make this personal?" Ava was confused as of why Larry had said that but brushed it off. "No, but anyways please hurry." Larry looked up at the screen wincing as he unlocked the cage. Ava lit the flare and prepared herself to run like hell. She saw the T-Rex come out from the dark of its cage and approach her; she quickly began to run, guiding the dinosaur towards the Indominus.

The hybrid continued to claw at the quad and got a hold of Gray's belt. Owen and Zach gripped onto Gray, Zach kicked the claw and ripped the belt. From the other side, they saw Ava running with a flare in her hand; she ran under the dinosaur bones, only for the T-Rex to knock through them. She quickly threw the flare at the other dinosaur, taking cover behind a rock. The two giants roared at each other, leaving the cross breed occupied. The four watched the two dinosaurs fight against each other. "Run!" Owen broke out of his trace and guided the other three out of the wrecked stand to where Ava was hiding. Just as they moved, they saw the T-Rex down on the ground and the Indominus about to bite into its neck until a smaller roar was heard.

Blue was back and she leaped onto the Indominus's back, distracting it from the T-Rex. The T-Rex recovered and attacked the hybrid's neck, ramming it into a sign. The group ran through the gift shop, momentarily stopping for Blue to recollect herself. They had stopped when the feet of the T-Rex met them at an opening. She rammed the younger dinosaur then threw her down, making her collide with the fence. The Indominus got back up and roared, attempting to scare the T-Rex but was interrupted by the Mosasaur. It bit her neck and dragged her down into the water.

Owen held Ava tightly while Gray hugged a column, scared for life. Claire sighed, relieved that it was over. The T-Rex looked down at the Velociraptor; feeling the threat, Blue stepped back. The large animal approved and left, leaving the humans and raptor alone. Blue turned to Owen, looking at him with curiosity. Owen shook his head and the raptor turned to leave. "Blue." The beta turned to see her trainer's mate holding out her arms. She slowly crept to the woman, not sure of what her gesture meant. Ava started petting the raptor then slowly wrapped her arms around the animal's torso. Blue and Owen were alarmed by her actions but Blue stayed still. Owen gently pulled Ava off the raptor, "Good girl, Blue. I'll miss you." Blue turned and ran off back into the jungle. Owen, Ava and he rest of the group walked out from under the gift shop and watched the loyal Velociraptor leave.

 _The Next Morning..._

They arrived to the refugee warehouse. Ava helped Claire find a blanket to cover her up. Gray laid his head on her lap while Zach leaned against her for support. "Thanks for taking care of us Ava." Ava smiled genuinely for the first time in twenty four hours. "No problem Zach, wouldn't want a family to get broken up." "And thanks for saving my neck from Owen," Zach said. Ava laughed, "Well I didn't want Claire to kill him so.." Ava looked up at a woman's gasp to see her looking straight at them. "Guys, it's your parents." The couple rushed to their children and hugged them. "Are you okay?" Their parents embraced them while kissing their heads. Claire's eyes wandered until she was surprised by a hug. "Claire, are you okay..?" Claire turned her body to see her sister giving her a hug. "Ya I am," and she returned the embrace.

Ava left to go find her boyfriend, spotting him with an elderly man. She walked towards him, meeting at the walkway. "So what do we do now Mr. Grady?" Owen rolled his eyes, "Don't you start too." Ava giggled and stepped closer to him. "I say we stick together since we're better together," Owen said honestly. She looked into his eyes, "You promise not to leave this time?" He smiled at her, "Ya, or you can chop off my dick if I do." Ava laughed at him, grabbing his hand. She began walking towards the exit, "Do you ever think we'll get away from all the killing?" Owen just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but I kinda like the thrill that comes with it." Ava nodded her head in agreement. "I just hope we don't have to see that Archeorsthomimous again." Owen laughed, "Now you jinxed it." "No I didn't." "Yes you did." "No I didn't." And that's how they went to search for their new home: bloody, bruised, and in love.

The End.


	10. Author's Note 2

The new/revised version up guys! I would appreciate it if you could read that as well! Thanks so much you guys!


End file.
